brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c42s02
Text It took four days for the repairs at Enstasis to begin and things to start returning to normal. In that time, Luna sent soldiers and her Greater Nightmares to Ponyville, and they quickly sent message back that the remaining Children of Equestria had already disbanded and fled the village. At first, the paltry population of Ponyville was scared of what would happen to them... but as Luna's soldiers and forces first destroyed the abandoned encampments outside in the plains, then began to dismantle the defenses and military buildings inside the town walls, they became if not thankful, then at least tolerant of the presence of Luna's forces, finding them a far better alternative to New Equestria or Applejack's regime. Help flooded in from around Equestria to see to the repairs in and around Enstasis, and Luna smiled, glad for it. She and Scrivener were determined to prove they were strong rulers, and had already sent out messages declaring the attack a failure and that the last known faction of resistance from New Equestria had been destroyed, and Ponyville rightfully reclaimed. She also dispelled the rumors that Scarlet Sage had been killed, saying firmly that her daughter was alive and well despite a cowardly attempt on her life. Celestia was tireless as she helped tend to the wounded and with other tasks around Enstasis. She was quiet as well, however, like something was bothering her... except every night she always came to Scrivener and Luna, curling up with them tightly, pressing herself against Scrivener and seeming to relax only in the comfortable quiet of her closest family. While Scarlet Sage recovered, the poet and the starry-maned mare had set themselves up in one of the dens, simply throwing some bedding and blankets down in front of a fireplace and reminded heavily of all the days and nights in their old home they had spent with one another curled up together... Apple Bloom stayed with Scarlet Sage, and she was a welcomed addition to Enstasis. It wasn't official, but when Luna and Scrivener had implied there was a permanent room here for her, Apple Bloom's reply hadn't been no, but instead that for now, she wanted to stay with Scarlet Sage as much as possible. So they let her: their daughter seemed so much stronger in her company, after all, smiled so much more often, and they were glad for it. She needed all the support she could get right now. Salves, ointments, bandages and splints had been applied to the young mare, and for the last two nights they had given her a bowl of mixed blood: his own, and blood taken from Kvasir. She drank it without complaint, only wanting to know if it would help her heal... and Apple Bloom hadn't questioned it either once Scrivener had nodded. And it was helping, but it was changing her as well, in ways that were just below the surface. Luna and Scrivy were both well-aware they had to maintain a balance, but thankfully they had both Celestia and Twilight Shadow to help with that, to let them know how much they should give her to help her heal the most while changing her the least. She was still so pure, so good, so innocent, after all... neither of her parents wanted to tarnish that. Luna looked down moodily as she thought about this, then sighed and pushed these thoughts away as she descended heavy, dark stone steps to a steel door, flicking her horn to open it and walking through to find Scrivener Blooms already waiting for her in the dimly-lit stone passage beyond, the male smiling at her as he said quietly: "Heavy thoughts." "Aye. Heavy thoughts indeed, to be heavier still shortly. Let us inspect the prisoners... we shall see if Applejack and Rainbow Dash are ready to see reason, what Big Mac has pondered on since Celestia spoke to him about Apple Bloom, and... I shall finally see my brother, Sleipnir." Luna fell silent, then she grimaced and shook her head, adding in a mutter: "And Kvasir, too, how could I forget? Pathetic god. Giving up his blood willingly gains him little leniency." Scrivener only smiled a little, and Luna sighed and nodded moodily as she turned down the stone corridor, walking through an open barred gate and glancing grouchily back and forth at the prison cells that lined either side of the hall. Scrivener followed behind her, ghostlike in his heavy cloak as he flicked his mane away from eyes that had finally returned to normal. Likewise, his thoughts had settled... although he couldn't help but smile as his eyes drew along Luna's leather outfit. "It's probably not a good thing where my mind goes to with you wearing that. Especially with where we are right now." Luna smiled a little despite herself as they continued down the hall, not saying anything in return as the hanging lanterns swayed overhead in the humid draft that whispered through the hall now and then, the swaying shadows only adding to the atmosphere. An atmosphere Scrivener took odd excitement in before they halted between a pair of occupied, locked cells, Luna and Scrivener both calmly looking to either side. "Applejack. Rainbow Dash. Art thou both feeling more cooperative today? We had heard that thou said terrible things to Celestia..." "Nothing she didn't deserve." Applejack retorted, grimacing and looking defiantly up: heavy manacles were locked around her limbs, holding her tightly back against the wall with her forelegs raised and her rear legs held almost together, before she leaned forwards and asked coldly: "How's your daughter doing?" "Fine, thank you." Scrivener said calmly, reaching up and grasping Luna's shoulder as she bristled in anger, before the poet smiled and added softly: "Your little sister is doing a great job at helping take care of her." Applejack snarled at this, but Rainbow Dash only chuckled dryly in the cell opposite, muttering: "Yeah, okay, probably deserved that. But Celestia deserved what we said, too... she had an obligation to us. To Equestria. And once, she exiled you, Luna, just to make sure you didn't bring about eternal night... this, this is a whole lot worse than the sun never rising again. You're going to destroy Equestria. And I wish to the Horses of Heaven that you had never come back from the moon, because if you hadn't, none of this ever would have happened." Scrivener only shook his head slowly at this, saying softly over his shoulder: "And I would be without my soulmate... and need I point out that apart from all the things Luna's killed and put a stop to that would have threatened countless lives and the country itself, Celestia would have blanketed the country in light so bright, blinding, and radiant that we all would have been 'cleansed' and purged long ago?" He paused, then added in a more pointed voice: "And you, Rainbow Dash, would likely still be a mare. Luna and Twilight worked together to give you those changes you desired." "Hitting below the belt again, huh, Scrivy? Figures." Rainbow muttered, shaking his head in disgust: unlike Applejack, he wasn't manacled to the wall, but a harness was locked into place over his body that wouldn't allow him to spread his wings, and several short, tight chains ran from this into secure loops in the wall: there was barely enough length to let him face them even with his rear snugly pressed into the concrete behind him, and he couldn't lower himself from a standing position whatsoever. "But if Luna wasn't around, you would be a whole lot less insane. Ever think that maybe you and Twilight were supposed to be the happy couple, and that Luna actually screwed up everything that could have been between you two?" Scrivener looked silently, coldly towards the Pegasus, and this time it was Luna that reached up and touched his shoulder, leaning forwards and whispering quietly in his ear: "Not yet, beloved. We shall have time for revenge later." "Yes... yes." Scrivener muttered, shaking his head slowly, and then he snorted in contempt and said distastefully: "I guess they're not ready to talk yet. To explain why they did what they did." "You know why we did what we did." Applejack said disgustedly, and then she spat to the side with a snort and a shake of her head, muttering: "No food, no sleep, no rest, and your damn monsters always watching us... keep it coming, I dare you. You won't break me. You won't break either of us. Separate or together, Dash and I always got each other." "Oh, we haven't started to play yet. For now we've left you able to see each other as a courtesy, and tonight we'll send someone by with food and water, but soon you'll both know the real reason you're looking at each other's cells. Soon we'll see just how tough you are." Scrivener said softly, a smile that was both tender and cruel spreading over his features. "Let's go, Luna. Before I get too excited and we end up starting the festivities early." "You don't got the balls." Applejack hissed, but Scrivy and Luna only smiled to themselves as they turned and headed down the hall, Rainbow Dash gritting his teeth as the stallion shuddered a bit and Applejack's eyes flared with determination and delusion. "I ain't scared of you! We ain't scared, dammit!" Her voice echoed down the corridor, but the two only ignored her as they made their way to a further cell, both of them softening a bit as they stepped in front of this and the lone occupant looked up silently from where he was sitting back in a rough bed of hay, and the red stallion glanced between them before he said quietly: "I wish you wouldn't tease my sister. She ain't well." "I know. We... well, we're not the best people." Scrivener said quietly, smiling after a moment before he shook his head slowly, his eyes roving towards a metal tray with a few apples and a few slices of bread on it. "You haven't eaten." "Not too hungry these days. Why don't you give it to Dash and AJ?" Big Mac replied after a moment, glancing up at them, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the red stallion said softly: "I'd appreciate it if you did. Maybe loosen up those restraints, too... doubt the discomfort is helpin' 'em think." "Well, we'll have them fed, anyway." Scrivener said after a moment, then he smiled a little. "But you eat too. We have more than enough food to go around... and you're the rare prisoner we'd actually like to keep his strength up. Mostly because... we don't want you to be a prisoner here forever, or even for much longer." Big Mac nodded after a moment, glancing down as he sighed quietly, murmuring: "Yup. Ain't... easy or comfortable for me to consider, though. Not with things the way they are." Luna and Scrivener traded a look, thoughts, emotions, and then Luna sighed a little and leaned forwards, saying quietly: "I do not say this out of spite, and I do not wish to be taken the wrong way after thou heard us say but... in all honesty, Apple Bloom could use her big brother. And I do not wish to lead her down into this dungeon to see thee... not like this, especially not with... Applejack and Rainbow Dash the way they are." Big Mac grimaced at this, looking apprehensively up at the two, but then he nodded again and closed his eyes, saying quietly: "Yup. Part of why this... ain't easy to think about. I need more time." Scrivener and Luna both nodded after a moment, and then the poet said softly: "Alright. And... until then, we'll take care of Apple Bloom like our own daughter. She... honestly is doing wonderfully with Scarlet Sage." "Yup." The crimson earth pony smiled a little at this, looking up silently, and then he nodded politely to them before simply laying his head down, and Scrivener and Luna only stood for a moment longer before they both turned away, leaving the stallion to rest as they made their way along the dark stone corridor. They turned down a connecting hall and made their way past larger cells with thick iron walls and barred windows. They were for more-dangerous subjects... and they paused in front of a cell halfway down the corridor, Luna leaning up to look through the narrow window and then smile slightly at the sight of Kvasir at the back of the room, the polymorphed god still in unicorn form, still wearing ragged, burnt clothes, and strapped tightly back into a heavy iron chair by enchanted leather restraints with complex runes sewn into them. "Our guest still seems to be comfortable, at least." Scrivener smiled slightly as well, then Luna closed her eyes and tapped her horn once against the smooth door, and it unlocked with a series of clicks before swinging open, Kvasir looking tiredly up as the two entered, asking in a mumble: "Already need more of my blood? Or just here to torture me?" "Fear not, Kvasir, we are simply here to talk today." Luna replied cordially, bowing her head as the unicorn looked miserably up at them. "We are trying to converse with all our prisoners, giving them a chance to... apologize for their wrongdoing, among other things. To give them a chance to tell us their stories. Scrivener Blooms and I are both great fans of stories." "But we're going to die still, aren't we?" Kvasir asked quietly, and Scrivener and Luna traded a look before the poet hesitantly nodded, and the strapped-down god smiled tiredly as he sighed quietly. "Well, I would rather be dead than caged again, anyway. Will you loosen my restraints? I don't have any plans to run... and it's not like I have anywhere to run to even if I did." Luna and Scrivener traded looks again, emotions, sensations... and then Scrivener strode forwards and began to undo the enchanted belts as Luna studied Kvasir curiously, saying softly: "Thou art very dignified. 'Tis very different from the god Celestia first described. The god we met ourselves at our Lunar Gala... but of course, thou wert different even at the Coronation." Kvasir didn't reply, only closing his eyes as the last of the belts were undone, and then he slipped carefully forwards out of the throne, dropping to his hooves with a wince and a sigh before rolling his head on his shoulders and grimacing a little in distaste. "I don't know if I should be complimented, insulted, or just humbled. I think I'm a little of all three." He dropped back on his haunches, rubbing slowly at his aching rear legs as he closed his eyes, and Scrivener and Luna studied the god thoughtfully before the beetroot-colored unicorn looked up and asked tiredly: "What is it? What can I answer for you, then? I... there's not much point in me resisting, after all." "Tell us why thou came here. Whom thy allies are, and if we should expect further retaliation for what was done in Valhalla. I wish to know beforehand if Heaven will attempt war upon me." She paused, then looked almost amused for a moment, adding meditatively: "It is not a thing that should entertain me so but the idea does tickle me all the same. 'Tis not like I am not properly outfitted, after all... I have quite an army of demons and monsters at my beck and call." "I came here for the reasons I told you before, albeit I was a little rude about things." Kvasir replied wearily, reaching up to rub slowly at his face before he smiled faintly. "And I do not think you have to worry about war from Valhalla, Brynhild... Odin's friends were not very good friends, not friends in the concept... this world is so bound by. Nor were they honorable like... like Sleipnir. Like Odin himself may have been, had I not been..." He closed his eyes, then shook his head quickly and murmured: "I apologize. For being confused and for... what I have done. I was almost glad when I awoke in the wreckage of that monstrosity... the airship plans were never intended to be mixed with... what they did. I do not know how to explain it better, and I'm only... I suppose the word is 'amazed' by the alchemy of the zebra..." Luna gave a wry smile at this as Scrivener rumbled, then the poet slipped in closer towards the god, making Kvasir wince as the King's horn glowed and his eyes took on a faint shimmer. Luna cocked her head towards her husband, and a moment later Scrivener muttered: "Just as I thought I could smell. You're bleeding somewhere internally." "The advantages of having a monster for a husband... a monster now well-versed in my magical arts." Luna smiled wider at Scrivener, then she glanced towards Kvasir and said gently: "Rest. We shall... invite thee for a more-pleasant conversation later, and have thee better healed." "But I'm still going to be killed, aren't I?" Kvasir asked quietly, and Luna nodded calmly, making the god smile faintly and shake his head slowly. "I don't know if this is better or worse than when I was Valthrudnir's trophy..." "What?" Luna and Scrivener both looked sharply at the god, who winced and leaned nervously away before Luna said slowly: "I would like thee to explain this to me. I did not think thou wert either Aesir nor Vanir... I doubted thy godhood until we tested thy blood. I am interested in thy story." "I'm going to be executed no matter what I do..." Kvasir murmured, more as if he was speaking to himself, disconnected from a moment as the two looked at him... and then the god closed his eyes, saying quietly: "Let us work out a deal. I would like to spend my last few days in comfort. Out of this dank, dreary place... I've spent too much time in cells in my life. I would like... a nice room, a nice bath. I have nowhere to go... oh no, the other gods won't start war with you after you demonstrated what you were capable of, Luna, they're far more scared of you than I was, and that means they were obviously the smarter ones than me... but they have no reason to fear me, a homunculus 'god' created for Valthrudnir's ego. And they won't like that I've failed." He grimaced and reached up, rubbing slowly at his chest as he murmured: "And Scrivener Blooms is right. That sweet smell of death lingers around me anyway, if not because my regenerative abilities are slowing down then simply because of a growing lack of will to live. So please. One request: in return, I'll... try and be as dignified and honorable as your brother is. As... my friends are." He smiled a little, looking up, and Luna and Scrivener were silent before there was a quiet knock at the door behind them, and Celestia's voice said softly: "Allow me to look after the god. Mercy is a powerful force, Luna... let us show Equestria we haven't forgotten what compassion is." "Aye, but only if we make it clear at the same time we are not weak, and will not be swayed from our ultimate course." Luna replied quietly without looking around, smiling a little at the ground even as Scrivener gazed upwards to smile as well at the sight of the ivory equine standing in the doorway, polished golden armor gleaming over her body. "But I take it..." "Pinkie Pie is doing better, yes. You told me to inform you as soon as her condition was stable and it has finally stabilized. She and Pinkamena are resting now." Celestia said softly, bowing her head politely. "We'll know how successful the process was within a few hours." "Good. Kvasir, it seems thou art fortunate enough to have attracted the attention of ever-present Celestia, who has a bad habit of showing up exactly when she is needed." Luna smiled despite herself over her shoulder, then she glanced towards the unicorn god and added quietly: "Scrivener Blooms and I have come to the decision that we shall not torture thee." The unicorn smiled wryly, then he bowed his head and murmured a 'thank-you' before looking awkwardly up as Celestia's amethyst eyes roved to meet his own ivory irises. For a moment, they studied each other, and then the fiery-maned mare said softly: "Come with me. We'll take you to get cleaned up first and attend to your injuries." Kvasir bowed his head respectfully as the ivory equine turned, and he followed her silently out into the corridor as Scrivener and Luna lingered for a moment in the prison room. Then Luna smiled faintly, glancing towards the male, and his eyes met hers as he smiled back before saying softly: "I know, I know. I'm an animal. A monster." "But a handsome one. Come, though, I... I am stalling, delaying what I know to be inevitable, so... let us meet this final fearsome task. The task of speaking to my brother..." Luna shook her head, then finally looked up and took a slow breath, her cyan eyes glowing faintly with her sadness and determination. "I have put this off long enough." Scrivener followed her silently out into the hall, closing the door behind him with only a flick of his horn. Luna was already hurrying down the corridor, and yet it was clear how little she wanted to do this, how hard it was for her not to simply turn away, put it off for another day, and then another after that. The poet followed, sending reassuring thoughts to her even as her nervousness and anger and sadness pervaded and twisted through his mind. But when they stepped through an open gate at the end of the secure hall and into another empty corridor lined with simple barred cells, Luna staggered to a halt, then trembled as she looked down the corridor to where it dead ended, and the single open yet occupied cell. Scrivener reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder, and Luna bowed her head forwards, taking a long breath before she strode to the end of the hall, trembled, and then finally turned to look inside the empty, small cell. And Sleipnir slowly looked up, his coat still matted his old, dried blood despite the fact his bruises and wounds had already healed for the most part, his front leg crudely splinted and bandaged and already soaked through from bleeding. Slowly, he rose his head, tattered ivy mane spilling around his shoulders, but he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet Luna's, turning his head as if to look past her shoulder as he whispered: "Little sister... it... I do not deserve to be in thy presence, but truly... does me good to see thee..." "Sleipnir... I cannot bear to see thee so." Luna murmured softly, closing her eyes and bowing her head silently as Scrivener quietly stepped up beside her, wrapping a comforting forelimb around her, and Sleipnir bowed his head silently, shamefully. The winged unicorn sighed softly, then she gave a faint smile, eyes still closed as she murmured: "I heard thou resisted Celestia when she tried to heal thee. Even more when she fixed thy leg." "I well-deserve these wounds and whatever other costs the battle has had upon myself and my foolish head. Thou and sister... thou art too kind to me." Sleipnir replied quietly, keeping his head lowered as a tremble ran through him. "I helped in the slaughter of innocents and the murder of a filly, of my own niece. I have done more than tarnish my own honor, I have destroyed it. Oh, aye, I was so proud of myself, so sickeningly, disgustingly proud when I helped poor Kvasir mend his ways, but 'tis all too obvious now I spent too little time trying to help the pony that truly needed my aid. Applejack... I could have saved her. I could have stopped her. I could have ended all this before it truly began, then dueled Scrivener and thee upon the field of honor. Nay, I was a fool instead... I sat back, lazy and content and decadent. I am disgraced and dishonored." "Sleipnir, cease." Luna said gently, sighing softly and looking up at him with a weak smile, and the earth pony shivered a little but quieted as the winged unicorn murmured: "'Tis so much harder to hate thee when I hear thee talking so, brother. My always-happy, always-lucky brother, so broken, so defeated, so lost... this is not what I ever wished to see." Sleipnir only chuckled weakly, however, whispering: "And never did I think I would feel so broken and beaten, my little sister, and not by any enemy but instead by myself. I cannot apologize enough to thee for what I have done. Scarlet Sage may live now, but... there is no bringing back the dead without consequence, is there? And even did she come back well and strong and healthy instead of... injured, as she was... I still helped in the events that killed her. I betrayed thee, I betrayed Celestia, I betrayed Valhalla, I betrayed... poor, poor Apple Bloom." He fell silent, and Luna looked up at him helplessly before she closed her eyes and murmured: "Sleipnir... I... I love thee. Thou art my big brother and even though I hurt thee and struck out at thee in rage and in battle, I still love thee with all my heart and cannot stand seeing thee like this... I... I cannot stand what I must tell thee to do." She trembled a little, then stepped forwards and into the cell, hugging him fiercely around the neck and burying her face into his mane as the earth pony shivered and closed his eyes, bowing his head forwards. "Thou... cannot stay here forever. For a time, aye, and thou art no prisoner... the feud between us is over, and it does none of us any good for thee to spend thy time here in these dreary cells. "But... thou cannot stay here forever. I wish thou could. I wish with all my heart, but..." Luna trembled, drawing back and resting her hooves on Sleipnir's shoulders, gazing down at him and whispering: "Thou died long ago. I still... have trouble accepting this, but this is not the place where thou belongs, especially whilst being used as a pawn in some sick game by weak-kneed gods. And Valhalla cannot be without a ruler, Sleipnir. Heaven will need a guide... dishonored or not thou cannot allow what has happened to break thee and let Valhalla fall to being ruled by... by power-hungry swine!" "So strange to hear thou speak of such..." Sleipnir murmured, closing his eyes, but then he grimaced and nodded slowly as he slumped a bit, murmuring: "And I know... what thou says is true, aye. I cannot abandon Asgard simply to drown myself in tears but... Valhalla will stand fine for now. The halls will wait for me, the job I never wanted, but what better place for me than a cold and lonely throne now that I must lay down my weapons..." He laughed weakly, whispering: "And Kvasir used to think he was so smart... but I always had confidence that Odin would not choose an unworthy successor. Sometimes I questioned his wisdom but Father was a good person..." Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna sighed a little, sliding herself back and silently squeezing her hooves against the male's shoulders as she looked down at him, saying softly: "It hurts me to hear thee speak so, Sleipnir. Thou art noble and pure of heart, thou wert used-" "And it changes nothing." Sleipnir muttered brusquely, shaking his head firmly as he gave a quiet sigh. "Used or not, I still willingly participated, knowing full-well there would be cost. There would be terror and evil. A warrior is only as good, as strong as his honor, my beloved little sister, and without honor we are not better than mercenaries and brigands. I... I am not as strong as Celestia, to be able to redeem myself and recover from my sins. Nor am I as strong as thee, to turn my darkness into something protective, something beneficial. I... I am sorry." He opened his eyes, finally raising them to meet Luna's, and she took his face quietly in her hooves, the two looking at one-another for the longest time in only silence. It was minutes before Sleipnir reached up and gently pushed her back, smiling faintly as he lowered his head and whispered: "And now, my fair and beloved sister, I think... thou should go. There is little we can discuss. Little I can say. Little I can do. I will... try to bring myself out of this cage but there is little I can promise in that regard... for now, my cell seems a lonely and yet comforting place. For now... I must mourn." "I... I understand, Sleipnir. I am sorry, but I had to see thee. To speak to thee. And... aye, I cannot say I do not blame thee, but at the same time I understand." Luna leaned down, kissing his forehead silently before she leaned back with a small, faint smile. "I love thee, big brother. I will be waiting for when thou art ready to discuss this further. For the last days our family can spend together." "Aye, aye. Family..." Sleipnir smiled a little, looking up at them quietly with eyes that glimmered with lingering sorrow. "Thou hast all my love as well, little sister. And thou too, Scrivener Blooms, young brother." Scrivener only nodded quietly, smiling awkwardly as Luna closed her eyes and turned to stride out of the cell and down the corridor, and the poet hesitated before he turned and followed after her. They were silent as they made their way through the prison, but at the same time, Scrivener could hear Luna's silent screams, her desperation and fury and despair, all too clearly in his mind... loud enough that he was sure they must be echoing through the halls of Enstasis, soundless or not, and it made him understand all too well that this bitter aftermath would hurt just as badly as the battles they had already faced. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story